


Hospital Rooms

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is born, Mary Winchester briefly talks to a man whom she will never see again in her lifetime.</p><p>Her son, however, will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Rooms

"That's a beautiful child."

Mary turns her head to the doorway of the hospital room, smiling faintly.

John has gone to fill out some of the paperwork to, and the doctor and nurses had left as well, to allow her to rest.  It hadn't been a hard labour, particularly, and former Hunter that she was, pain was something that she was more than a bit used to. Still, she’d been in labour for a long time, and she appreciated the quiet for the moment. 

It was the middle of the night, late enough that it was probably the next day already, but she was still wide awake.

Mostly it was just a lot to take in. _She had a son_. A normal, healthy, beautiful son, who was going to have such a wonderful life, if she had anything to say about it, and she damn well _would_. He would grow up safe and happy.

_Dean._

Dean Winchester, and he was _perfect_ , from the pale brown fuzz on his head to the rock solid grip of his fingers. He was hers, and he was John's, and there was nothing in the whole damn stupid world that could be better than that.

"Thank you," She said to the dark haired man, who was staring down at the baby with a tilted expression of reverence. "It's kind of overwhelming right now, if I'm going to be honest. You a dad?"

He frowned. "No, I…. I don't think that's something I would be very good at. I was just here… Waiting for someone to be born."

"Relative?" Mary asked, and the man shook his head, taking a step into the room.

Mary shifts, moving the hospital tray off her lap. She had thought about keeping the little paper packet of salt, more from force of habit than anything, but didn’t. That’s not what she needs to be worried about, not anymore.

"No. A… A friend. Someone I care about a great deal.”

"Nice. I'm Mary, by the way." She isn't really sure why she's having a conversation with this random guy in a trench coat and cheap suit, but she's also too tired to really care. “This little fella is Dean Winchester.”

There's a gurgling noise as Dean releases her breast, and she looks down to see him staring at the man with a remarkably intent gaze in his pale blue eyes, before something that looks a bit like a smile.

She knows it isn't really a smile, just a reflex-babies don't smile properly until they're a few months old- but it's still pretty darn cute, so she says, "I think he likes you."

The man looks startled by this, almost worried, and Mary thinks she said the wrong thing for a moment, until the man smiles back. It's such a paradoxical expression, equally parts sadness and hope, before he shakes his head, turns away, saying "I shouldn't… I shouldn't be here, but I needed to...”

"Needed to what?"

“Nothing. It isn’t important.”

He takes a step forward, and touches the top of the child’s head gently, almost reverently, before pulling his hand away carefully. “Angels will watch over him in his life, Mary Winchester. I cannot promise you much, and I am sorry for that. But this I can promise you.”

  Mary’s eyes widen, and she clutches Dean closer, reflexively. “That’s what I told him, before he was even born. How did you… _Who are you_?”

“My name is Castiel.” He shakes his head. “What I said… Disregard it. I’m certain it was merely a coincidence. I must go. You should rest.”

Coincidence. Definitely. “Hmmm… Sounds like a good idea.” She relaxes back down on the bed, settling Dean into a more comfortable position. “Good luck with the little guy you’re waiting for.”

"Thank, you, Mary Winchester." He gives her an final odd look, turns to walk out of the room, brushing past John on the way out. John glares, and snaps “Who the hell was that guy?”

Mary smiled. “Not sure. Seemed nice enough, though.”

John rolls his eyes. 

Mary doesn’t notice the eye rolling. Her eyes are fixed on the hospital corridor past the door to her room. Castiel was walking down the corridor of the hospital, and then she blinked, and he wasn’t anymore. There must have been a sharper turn to the corridor than she thought, or he’d ducked into one of the rooms, and yet…

She shakes her head at her husband. “Told me angels would be watching out for Dean."

“More of that stuff?” John scoffs further, sitting down on the stool next to her, and touching Dean’s hand. Then, at least, he smiles and Mary smiles back.

“Yeah. It’s a nice idea, isn’t it? Angels? Why shouldn’t there be?”

 

 

 


End file.
